pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure Dance! The Nutcracker Adventure!
Pretty Cure Dance! The Nutcracker Adventure! is Pretty Cure Dance! movie and holiday special. Summery It's December and the cures are getting ready to be apart of the school's production of the nutcracker. During the production, they noticed and are attacked by multiple mice monsters but only being saved by two tweens introducing themselves as Clara and Marie who ask for their help in saving their kingdom from the evils of the Rat Queen and her son, the Rat Prince who have captured their adoptive mother, The Sugar Plum Fairy. Synopsis The movie starts with Shannon learning the moves of one of the flowers as the cures watched her practice as a Rat ran past her making her stumble but was caught by another flower girl, as she comments that that is the first rat she has seen since the theater was new. Meanwhile, two girls were in the back trying to grab the nutcracker as they got on a chair to reach it but were grabbed by the Matron who was coming to check on everything who was about to throw them out when the two wriggled out of her grip and ran out and into Shannon making her fall over once again with a groan. Shanon sits up but notices that one of the children dropped something looking like a tiara thinking she was an extra she chased after them to give it back. She ran into her friends as she asked them if they have seen to little girls running past. Movie Characters Clara Fairy/Cure Ginger Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Ashleigh Ball (English) 12 year old twin sister of Marie who is hot headed and always ready for a fight compaired to her more level headed older twin. Marie Fairy/Cure Peppermint Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Kristen Bell (English) Clara's older twin who is the oppisit of Clara as in she level headed and calm and always looking for another solution other than fighting. Villains The Rat Queen She is the main villain of the movie. The Rat Prince He is the Rat Queen's son though doesn't seem to like what his mother is doing. Allies The Sugarplum Fairy The Queen of the land of sweets and the adoptive mother of Clara and Marie since they were brought to her and has been taking care of them ever since. She is captured by The Rat Queen to steal her powers to make the world controlled by rats. Yuki She is the leader of the snow fairies who help Shannon when she is separated from the others by the Rat Queen and gives her the power up of the Snowflake to transform her into Snowflake Pointe. Marco He is one of the Spanish dancer who finds Jemma and gives her the power of Chocolat Flamenco. Aziza She is one of the Arbian dancer who finds Naomi and gives her the power of Coffee Ballroom. Hua One of the chinese dancers who found Mercedes and gives her the power of Tea Capoeria. Mother Ginger She is the one who found and gave the power to Hiroyuki to transform into Ginger Swing. ??? One of the russian dancers who found Antonio and gave him the power to transform into Candied Lyrical. Movie Items The Candy Dancer Gems They are what give the cures their powered up forms. Candy Rods They are the henshin devices of Marie and Clara. To transform by saying "Pretty Cure, Sugar Waltz!" Gallery